MV1
Radio-PTT Vision 1935-1937 Radiodiffusion Nationale Télévision 1937-1939 Fernsehsender Trendon 1943-1944 During Nazi Rialmany's ocupation of the country, the network was renamed Fernsehsender Trendon and started to broadcast in German. RDR Télévision Roterlanaise 1944-1949 RTR Television 1949-1959 1959-1964 Première Chaîne de l'ORTR 1964-1975 MV1 1975-1990, 2018 1975-1984 In January 6, 1975, the Première Chaîne de l'ORTR was relaunced as MV1, being an acronym for Réseau Métropolitaine de Télévision (Métrovision) 1. MV1 1 ere Chaine ID.png|Network ID (1983). MV1 blue rrp eye intro.png|Commercial break ID (1975). MV1 blue rrp eye outro.png|Post-commercial break ID (1975). MV1 RRP intro and outro ID - blue gradient.png|Commercial break ID (1983). STER bumper - Dive - 1979.png|Commercial break ID (Dive, 1979). STER ID - Stealing Wine - 1980.png|Commercial break ID (Wine, 1979). Ster Loeki - Newspaper sting.png|Commercial break ID (Newspaper, 1983). STER ID - Dentist Chair Collapse.png|Commercial break ID (Dentist Chair Collapse, 1983). MV1 promo - La Dame Aux Mille Et Une Vies - 1983 - 1.png|Network promo (La Dame Aux Mille Et Une Vies, 1983, 1). MV1 promo - La Dame Aux Mille Et Une Vies - 1983 - 2.png|Network promo (La Dame Aux Mille Et Une Vies, 1983, 2). MV1 promo - La Dame Aux Mille Et Une Vies - 1983 - 3.png|Network promo (La Dame Aux Mille Et Une Vies, 1983, 3). MV1 IVC 1983.png|In-vision continuity (1983). 1984-1987 1987-1990, 2018 In 1987, MV1 was privatized by the Roterlanese Government and consequently acquired by the industrial group . Antenna 2 and Antenna 3 remained under the Government's ownership. 1989-present 1989-1990 MV1 blue text ad id 1989.png|Commercial break ID (Blue Text, 1989). MV1 dark yellow text ad id 1989.png|Commercial break ID (Gold Text, 1989). Cine Dimanche ad id 1989 mv1.png|Commercial break ID (Cine Dimanche, 1989). MV1 Les Infos promo 1989.png|Network promo (news hotline, 1989). MV1 promo - Ushuaia - 1989.png|Network promo (Ushuaïa, 1989). MV1 - RP sponsorship billboard - 1989.png|Sponsorship billboard (Rhône-Poulenc, 1989). MV1 pre rebrand IVC 1989.png|In-vision continuity (1989). 1990-2006 In February 2nd, 1990, MV1 introduced the first version of its current logo, being colored after the national flag. MVI ID - Noel 1990.png|Network ID (Christmas 1990). MV1 ID Boom Noel 1990.png|Network ID (Christmas 1990, 2). MV1 Boom dark sky 1990.png|Network ID (Christmas 1990, 3). MV1 post logo change ad id early 90s.png|Commercial break ID (1990). MV1 Cine Dimanche ad id 1990.png|Commercial break ID (Cine Dimanche, 1990). MV1 ad id 1991.png|Commercial break ID (1991). MV1 ad id Sacree Soiree.png|Commercial break ID (Sacrée Soirée, 1991). MV1 commercial break ID - 1996.png|Commercial break ID (1996, 1). MV1 commercial break ID - 1996 (2).png|Commercial break ID (1996, 2). MV1 Fruit Stand ad id.png|Commercial break ID (1996, 3). MV1 Monument ad id.png|Commercial break ID (1996, 4). MV1 beach ad id.png|Commercial break ID (1996, 5). MV1 Kids Beach 1996.png|Commercial break ID (1996, 6). MV1 swing ad id.png|Commercial break ID (1996, 7). MV1 Cine Dimanche pre promo ID 1990.png|Pre-network promo ID (Cine Dimanche, 1990). MV1 La Loi C'est La Loi promo 1990 A.png|Network promo (La Loi, C'Est La Loi, 1990, 1). MV1 La Loi C'est La Loi promo 1990 B.png|Network promo (La Loi, C'Est La Loi, 1990, 2). MV1 Police Python 357 promo 1990 A.png|Network promo (Police Python 357, 1990, 1). MV1 Police Python 357 promo 1990 B.png|Network promo (Police Python 357, 1990, 2). MV1 promo - Un prive au soleil 1990.png|Network promo (Un Privé au Soleil, 1990). MV1 promo - Disney Noel - Noel 1990.png|Network promo (Disney Noël, Christmas 1990). MV1 promo - Monpti - Noel 1990.png|Network promo (Monpti, Christmas 1990). MV1 promo - Trendon Casino - Noel 1990.png|Network promo (Trendon Casino, Christmas 1990). MV1 promo - La Cavalier Masque - Noel 1990.png|Network promo (Le Cavalier Masque, Christmas 1990). MV1 Fou Rire promo 1991.png|Network promo (Fou Rire, 1991). MV1 Bidasses promo 1991.png|Network promo (Les Bidasses S'En Vont en Guerre, 1991). MV1 Viens chez moi promo 1991.png|Network promo (Viens Chez Moi, J'Habite Chez une Copine, 1991). MV1 Savoir promo 1991.png|Network promo (Le Droid de Savoir, 1991). MV1 Chabert promo 1991.png|Network promo (Commissaire Chabert, 1991). MV1 Hotel Instant 1996.png|Network promo (Hôtel, 1996). MV1 Agfa sponsorship billboard 1990.png|Sponsorship billboard (Agfa, 1990). MV1 sponsorship billboard - Carte Noire - 1990.png|Sponsorship billboard (Carte Noire, 1990). MV1 sponsor billboard - Peugeot - 1991.png|Sponsorship billboard (Peugeot, 1991). MV1 Peugeot 306 sponsor billboard 1991.png|Sponsorship billboard (Peugeot 306, 1991). MV1 IVC 1990.png|In-vision continuity (1990, 1). MV1 IVC - November 1990.png|In-vision continuity (1990, 2). MV1 Boom IVC Noel 1990.png|In-vision continuity (Christmas 1990). Mad TV spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (1999). 2006-2013 2013-present Category:Television channels in Roterlaine Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Groupe MV1 Category:Roterlaine Category:Television